combat divin
by maxwellsama
Summary: le monde des dieux est en guerre, comment les gboys sont ils impliqués dans cette guerre? pourront ils s'en sortir? !léger slash! enfin je crois
1. Chapter 1

**rating: **M pour être sûr (pg-13 / pg-15) pour le langage essentiellement.

**pairing : **01x02 et 03x04**  
**

**nda: **salut à tous c'est le grand retour de maxwellsama enfin

je vous propose encore une fic sur gundam wing encore un AU...

cette fois c'est un univers où les dieux existent. je ne vous dit rien d'autre à ce sujet sinon ce serait des spoilers. je vous laisse découvrir le prologue.

* * *

**  
**

**Combat divin**

Prologue : 

Pour la première fois depuis huit millénaires le monde céleste est proche de l'apocalypse. En effet, aujourd'hui se tient le procès du seul Dieu capable d'équilibrer les forces du Bien et du Ma : Shinigami. Le Dieu de la Mort est donc sur le point de recevoir le jugement des autres Dieux. La sentence du conseil supérieur des Dieux décidera de l'avenir du monde céleste et aussi de celui de la Terre. Effectivement, si Shinigami est reconnu coupable la guerre entre le Bien et le Mal reprendra l'ampleur, qu'elle avait à la création de cet univers.

Les hommes, les démons, les anges et les Dieux seront tous déchirés par ce conflit. Personne n'y échappera. La destruction sera totale.

Sur le banc des accusés Shinigami contemple calmement la folie de ses pères, comprenant que son sort a déjà été décidé avant le début de ce procès. A ses côtés sont assis ses seuls amis, qu'il entraîne avec lui dans sa chute, ce qui est peut-être son seul regret. Jusqu'au bout ils l'auront soutenu, même au prix de leurs vies.

Le président de la cour se lève pour réclamer l'attention de l'assistance afin de délivrer le verdict.

« Shinigami pour les chefs d'accusations énumérés précédemment, je vous condamne à l'exil. Vous, et les autres accusés, serez incarnés et mourez comme des humains. Vos pouvoirs et souvenirs vous seront retirés et leur récupération vous sera douloureuse. »

Des exclamations s'élevèrent de la salle, certaines de joie, mais quelques spectateurs manifestèrent leur désaccord en huées. Avant que les gardes ne viennent lui demander de les suivre, Shinigami se lève, la tête haute, ses ailes noires ouvertes derrière lui, un sourire sur le visage. Ses compagnons, à son exemple, gardent la tête haute alors qu'on les dirigent vers la salle d'incantations, où leur sentence sera exécutée.

La guerre engendrée par la décision des Dieux ne toucherait pas que les divinités, les hommes aussi seraient touchés par cette fatalité, et à travers eux la Terre et l'Espace serait aussi des champs de bataille. Déjà le climat politique des humains n'était pas très stable depuis la mort du pacifiste Heero Yui et l'assassinant de la famille Peacecraft.

* * *

le prochain chapitre arrivera vite.

_**please review.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**nda:** voila le premier chapitre de cette fic la publication se fera toutes les deux semaines le dimanche...

j'attend vos reviews pour savoir si ca vous aimez cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

Le coup de feu résonna dans l'air salé du port. La balle siffla et atteignit le bras de sa cible. La surprise et la douleur firent lâcher son arme au jeune Japonais, qui menaçait de son arme la tête d'une jeune femme blonde. Le regard du Japonais se tourna vers son agresseur, prêt à se défendre si il le fallait, mais le visage de ce dernier était caché par une casquette qui laissait son ombre recouvrir les traits de l'intrus. Ne pensant pas qu'il se ferait toucher une seconde fois, le Japonais plongea vers son arme, afin d'éliminer les témoins de son arrivée sur Terre. Personne ne devait voir son visage et cette fille allait mourir pour ça et il devrait sûrement s'occuper du nouvel arrivant aussi. Une deuxième balle l'atteignit alors qu'il venait de se saisir de son arme. La douleur se répandit dans sa jambe et il retient un cri de douleur de justesse.

« Kuso »

Qu'on le touche une fois c'était déjà rare, mais deux fois de suite !! La personne devait être très forte pour l'avoir toucher deux fois de suite. Surtout il ne l'avait pas sentie arriver. Il devrait donc éliminer cet intrus avant de s'occuper de la fille.

Il se retourna vers son agresseur le fusillant du regard. Avec la lumière il pouvait voir un col blanc.

°° Un prêtre ?!°° Il venait de se faire tirer dessus à deux reprises par un prêtre, il allait faire une remarque quand cette fille, Réléna, se jeta devant lui pour le protéger et s'écria :

« Je ne te laisserai pas blesser Heero ! »

°° Cette fille doit avoir un problème. Elle protége celui qui veut la tuer de celui qui vient la sauver. Je rêve !°°, s'étonna Heero.

Il était tellement étonné qu'il la laissa lui faire des bandages sommaires pour ses blessures. L'autre jeune homme aussi semblait paralysé de surprise, ce qui donna à Heero le temps de le dévisageait : il était de taille moyen, sûrement dans les mêmes ages que lui, dans son dos tombait une longue natte et ses habits étaient totalement noirs. Un bip détourna l'attention du jeune homme au moment où un MS noir émergeait de l'eau tenant un Ms blanc. Heero reconnu son Gundam Wing, blanc avec des ailes dans le dos, comme celles d'un ange.

Le Japonais se releva, bouscula Réléna et activa des missiles, afin d'autodétruire son Gundam. Le cri de rage du "prêtre" fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience en soufflant « Ninmu ryoukai. »

Heero se réveilla avec le son d'un électrocardiogramme qui bipait près de lui. Il était pris, il le sentait sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient attachés donc ses mouvements étaient réduits. Cependant il ne pensait pas être plus blessé que la veille, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Ça facilitait un peu les choses.

En mettant à profit son entraînement il pris le contrôle des battements de son cœur afin de cacher le fait qu'il avait reprit conscience. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps pour réfléchir à un moyen de s'enfuir. Il devait absolument sortir de ce bâtiment, mais le problème était qu'il ne savait où il était et sa position exacte dans le bâtiment. Etait-il au sous-sol ? À un étage ? Si oui une fenêtre était-elle accessible ? En gros il ne savait pas trop comment faire pour sortir de là, peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de leur faire penser que son état empirait et que ses geôliers le détacheraient pour lui donner des soins ? C'était une solution assez risquée car il ne savait pas à combien ils viendraient dans la salle où il était, ni combien seraient en garde à la porte. Non le mieux était d'attendre et de mémoriser les vas et viens qui se feraient dans cette pièce. Il aurait peut-être une chance de trouver une faille.

Ses réflexions furent coupées par le son d'une explosion et de l'alarme du bâtiment. Sur l'écran à sa droite le visage, toujours caché par une casquette, du "prêtre" apparue. Il était venu le sortir de là malgré la destruction de son MS ? Ou peut-être qu'il voulait être celui qui le tuerait pour la destruction de son MS…

Le jeune homme le détacha et lui donna un parachute avant de l'entraîner avec lui à travers les couloirs du bâtiment. Il les mena vers une baie vitrée qu'il fit sauter avec quelques explosifs, avant de plonger dans le vide.

Heero était trop pris par ses pensées et il ouvrit son parachute trop tard. Il vit le sol arrivait trop vite. L'atterrissage fut douloureux, il roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de pouvoir se redresser. Quand il se mit debout il remarqua que sa jambe n'avait pas tenu le choc et qu'elle s'était cassée. Le japonais ne sembla se soucier plus que ça de cette blessure, il se contenta juste de remettre la fracture de sa jambe sans même sourciller. Il se releva comme si de rien n'était et voulu marcher, mais le jeune "prêtre" ne le laissa pas faire. En effet, il le força à accepter son aide pour marcher. Et en étant soutenu par le natté que Heero s'éloigna du bâtiment où il avait était retenu depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Décidément la mission commençait bien : découvert le premier jour, arrêter peu de temps après. Si ça continuait comme ça il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir une semaine dans cette guerre.

Heero ne savait pas trop quoi penser de sa situation. Et il ne savait pas du tout quoi penser de l'attitude du jeune homme natté. Pourquoi il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir détruit son MS ? Pourquoi était-il venu l'aider ? Sa surprise grandie encore plus quand le jeune homme lui annonça que son Wing était en sécurité et dans un état pas trop mauvais. Son gundam n'était pas détruit ? Malgré son état de stupeur Heero ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage. Après tout on lui avait appris à ne rien laisser paraître de ses pensées et sentiments. Et Heero était tout sauf un mauvais élève.

« J'ai pris la liberté d'amener ton MS ici, dans l'espoir de le faire réparer », dit le natté. L'autre chose surprenante pour Heero c'était cette longue natte qui se balançait au rythme du pilote.

°Pourquoi on le laisse avoir les cheveux si longs, ça ne doit pas être pratique et peut le repérer facilement.°

« T'inquiètes pas Howard n'a touché à rien. Mais si tu as besoin de pièces tu trouveras presque tout ici. Sinon Howard trouvera un moyen de te les fournir », continuait le natté en prenant a peine le temps de respirer.

°Comment il arrive à respirer ? C'est impossible puisqu'il ne s'arrête jamais de parler. Il fait peut-être de l'apnée ?!°, se disait Heero, qui avait du mal à suivre tout ce que lui disait le natté.

« Au fait moi c'est Duo et mon Gundam c'est Deathscythe », se présenta Duo. Comme Heero ne répondait pas, Duo décida que le Japonais ne devait pas comprendre la théorie du donnant/donnant et lui posa donc la question directement :

« Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ? »

La réponse se fit attendre mais finalement le Japonais lâcha un rapide « Heero ».

« Ouh là ! T'as pas l'air très causant comme type », remarqua Duo. « Au fait tu viens de quelle colonie ? Moi je viens de L2 et j'ai reçu l'ordre de retrouver les autres pilotes du projet « M ». »

Heero était scandalisé du babillage de Duo. Il lui donnait toutes ces infos sur lui et sur le projet sans être sûr de son identité : il était fou ? Et en plus il le faisait dans un lieu où ils n'étaient pas seuls. Non il était pas fou il devait être tout simplement suicidaire.

« Tu n'es pas très prudent, si je suis de OZ tu es mort », lâcha Heero.

« Ouais, sauf que je suis sûr que si c'était le cas l'hôpital de l'Alliance ne t'aurait pas retenu prisonnier. Et autre point ton MS ressemble au mien : c'est un Gundam, donc tu viens de quelle colonie ? », débita Duo dans un souffle.

Heero frisait la migraine et décida de répondre le plus vite possible en espérant que Duo se taise et qu'après une bonne aspirine tout irait mieux.

« Je viens de L1 et je pilote Wing. »

« Wing… donc tu pilotes un ange ?! », s'exclama Duo avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit grogner Heero.

« Ca n'a rien d'un ange, c'est une arme, baka. »

« Sûrement, mais pour les colonies tu représentes l'espoir, et ton Gundam devient un espèce de messager divin pour la liberté », commenta Duo sans perdre son sourire.

« Les anges n'existent pas », statua 01.

La réflexion d'Heero sembla blesser le pilote 02, qui resta silencieux, alors qu'ils entraient dans le hangar où dormaient Deathscythe et Wing.

« Tu as sûrement raison », reprit Duo doucement, « mais chacun a besoin de quelque chose pour s'y raccrocher, quand il n'y a plus d'espoir. Pourquoi pas la religion ? L a mort est moins effrayante avec la perspective d'un paradis. Deathscythe et moi fauchons les vies sur les champs de bataille, pour ça je m'identifie au Shinigami. Toutes ces âmes que je prend je veux croire qu'elles finissent quelque part. Paradis, Enfers, peut importe. Pour moi les anges sont des guides au même titre que les démons. Wing ressemble à l'idée qu'on se fait d'un ange. Et Deathscythe ressemble à un démon. »

Heero observait le pilote parler, Duo paraissait tellement sérieux. A cet instant sa force ressortait, l'enveloppait, elle était presque palpable. Le natté ressemblait plus à l'idée d'un bon pilote qu'avait Heero. Les reflets du soleil, qui filtraient par les vitres, redessinaient sa silhouette, lui donnant une stature plus puissante. Ces mêmes reflets dansaient sur ses cheveux les faisant scintiller. Heero resta soufflé par la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Il plongea dans les améthystes de Duo où une lueur plus profonde jouait. Une lueur que le Japonais n'arrivait pas à saisir, à comprendre. Il allait essayer d'en savoir plus sur Duo quand une voix grave se fit entendre :

« Alors gamin, tu as retrouvé le pilote du MS blanc ? »

Heero se retourna et dévisagea l'homme, qui venait d'arriver : la chemise à fleurs était de mauvais goût et les lunettes de soleil étaient dignes de celles des ZZ Top, un groupe de chevelus au 20ème siècle. Si Heero n'avait pas appris à cacher ses sentiments Howard aurait été accueilli par un grand éclat de rire, très sonore.

« Salut Howard. Alors où en sont les réparations de Deathscythe ? », demanda Duo, qui ne semblait pas prêter attention aux vêtements de l'homme.

« Ca nous prendra encore une journée complète je pense. Quand au second Ms il est dans un sale état. »

« Je m'en occupe », informa Heero.

Duo soupira, mais accepta d'amener Heero jusqu'à l'endroit où reposait Wing. Sans rien dire Heero s'attela à la tâche pour remettre Wing sur pieds.

° Au moins en travaillant sur Wing je n'aurai pas à penser a Duo°, se disait Heero et il fit tout pour ignorer l'américain, même quand ce dernier lui proposa de lui passait des pièces de Deathscythe.

Il restait assit sur Wing son ordinateur allumé, même quend Duo vient lui dire d'aller se coucher. Il ne bougea pas laissant l'américain babillait sur le fait qu'un blessé devait se reposer plus que la normale.

Au milieu de la nuit Heero reçut les ordres de sa prochaine mission : faire exploser un convoi de gundanium le lendemain. Il profita du fait que tout le monde dorme pour récupérer les pièces qui lui manquaient sur Deathscythe.

Au matin il reparti en se sentant vaguement coupable en entendant le cri de rage de Duo alors qu'il s'envolait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais contrairement à tous les gens qu'il avait rencontré avant, la présence de Duo ne le gênait pas. En fait, si il y réfléchissait un peu il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps, c'était presque normal que le natté soit là.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées et se concentra sur sa mission. Il devait anéantir OZ. Rien ne devait l'arrêter.

* * *

please review 


	3. Chapter 3

nda: voici le second chapitre de combat divin. dans ce chapitre je m'éloigne de l'anime et commence à romancer un peu plus. donc il n'y a pas vraiment de spoilers sauf dans la première partie du chapitre.

nda2: désolée pour cette journée de retard mais je n'avais pas pensé que le 6 mai était le jour du second tour des présidentielles. comme j'ai dépouillé les bulletins de mon bureau de vote je n'ai pas pris le temps de publier ce chapitre mais le voila il était encore tout chaud...

bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

Duo regarda Wing s'éloigner et ne put s'empêcher de hurler. Le problème était qu'il ignorait si il était en colère car Heero lui avait volé des pièces, ou si il hurlait pour ne pas qu'il parte. Cette constatation perturba un peu le pilote 02, d'accord Heero avait un petit quelque chose qui plaisait bien à Duo, mais pourquoi il voudrait que 01, qui avait essayé de détruire Deathscythe et qui avait volé des pièces de son gundam, reste ? Duo décida de ne pas pousser plus loin ses réflexions. De toutes façons depuis qu'il avait rencontré Heero il ne fonctionnait pas normalement. En temps normal il aurait tué un homme qui menaçait une femme avec une arme, mais là il n'avait pas pu. Après il aurait du l'étrangler pour avoir abîmé Deathscythe, mais à la place il était allé le libérer des mains de l'Alliance. Décidément ça n'allait plus. Duo se plongea dans la réparation de Deathscythe en espérant revoir le Japonais aux yeux de glace, et également rencontrer les trois autres pilotes du projet M.

Quelques jours plus après Duo reçu un nouvel ordre de mission : une réunion réunissant tous les dirigeants de l'Alliance et de OZ allait se tenir. Duo devait donc exterminer tous ces dirigeants. Si il réussissait peut-être que la guerre se finirait plus vite.

Duo remercia les Sweeters pour l'avoir accueilli, avant de se mettre aux commandes de Deathscythe. Il ramena son Gundam à la vie avec un grand sourire. Il aimait le sentir vibrer sous ses doigts, lui rappelant toute sa puissance. Il enclencha les moteurs et s'envola loin du bateau de Howard, devenant vite qu'un point dans le ciel.

0000

Duo arriva aux abords de la base, où se tenait la réunion, à l'heure prévue. Sur le champ de bataille se tenait déjà Wing entouré de Taururs. Sans plus attendre Duo se lança dans la bataille soutenant le pilote 01 qui commençait à être submergé par les ennemis.

« Encore toi ?! Ne me gènes pas ! », lui dit Heero au travers de leur radio.

« Merci, moi aussi ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir. », lui répondit Duo avec sarcasmes.

Ils se débarrassaient des MS ennemis rapidement, mais leur nombrer ne cessait d'augmenter. Si la situation n'évoluait pas très vite Duo et Heero devraient se rendre ou mourir. L'espoir de Duo de survivre à cette bataille diminuait au fur et à mesure que Deathscythe prenait des coups. Soudain deux nouveaux signaux apparurent sur son radar. Et bientôt deux nouveaux Gundams faisaient le ménage dans les lignes ennemies.

°° Deux nouveaux pilotes de Gundams !°°, se dit Duo avec enthousiasme.

Ces soupçons se confirmèrent quand un des pilotes s'identifia ainsi que l'autre pilote. Le pilote 04 se présenta comme étant Quatre et présenta le pilote 03 : Trowa. Le combat devenait plus facile grâce à l'arrivée des deux nouveaux alliés. L'ennemi battait en retraite et Duo prit le temps d'admirer les deux nouveaux Gundams : le Gundam 03 avait une puissance de feu impressionnante et ses mouvements étaient tous très précis ; le Gundam 04 avait comme une corne au front et toute sa puissance reposait dans ses mouvements fluides et rapides. Duo essayait de s'imaginer les deux pilotes : Trowa devait sûrement avoir une stature moyenne et Quatre devait sûrement avoir une stature robuste pour manier son Gundam si facilement avec autant de mouvements. (c'est que c'est pas léger un Gundam !!!). Ses observations furent interrompues quand une navette tenta de s'échapper de la base. Heero fur le premier à se mettre en action. Il transforma son Wing et s'envola pour détruire la navette d'un coup, sans savoir qu'il était tomber dans un piège de OZ. Il ne savait pas que OZ avait tout manigancé pour éliminer les pacifistes, qui voulaient soutenir les colonies. Et également pour rabaisser les pilotes de Gundams aux yeux des Terriens et des Colons. C'est le pilote 05, qui leur appris leur erreur en arrivant sur le champ de bataille. 05 leur montra les communiqués de presse où on voyait Heero aux commandes de Wing faire exploser la navette où il y avait Noventa.

Duo n'eut pas le temps de savourer le fait qu'il avait rencontré tous les pilotes que déjà ils se séparaient. Duo avait pensé que quelque chose d'important était lié à leur rencontre, il le sentait, mais il ne pouvait pas les retenir. Quand Heero, Trowa et 05 partirent il ne put que les regarder s'éloigner en espérant les revoir bientôt. Seul Quatre resta avec Duo, ayant apparemment le même besoin de connaître les autres pilotes.

Ils trouvèrent une planque pour leurs Gundams près d'une cabane et s'y installèrent pour y passer la nuit. Le pilote 04 ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'avait imaginé Duo en le voyant manier son Gundam : il était blond et avait la même carrure que Duo ; fin et pas très grand. Duo trouvait que le blond faisait plus jeune et plus pur que lui. Il avait du mal à croire que Quatre était un assassin comme lui. Apparemment Quatre devait avoir était élevé dans la haute société, pensait Duo en remarquant la politesse et les manières de Quatre quand il s'exprimait.

°° Il fait trop raffiné pour être un pilote de MS.°°

« Tu es de quelle colonie ? », lui demanda Duo.

« Je viens de L4. Mon père est le patron d'une grosse société et j'ai 29 sœurs », répondit Quatre avec entrain. « Et toi ? »

« Je suis de L2, je suis orphelin et je ne connais pas ma famille. En fait je me suis nommé tout seul », dit Duo avec un grand sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Quatre le mettait à l'aise. Lui aussi, comme avec Heero, il avait l'impression de connaître Quatre depuis toujours. C'était comme revoir un frère après plusieurs années d'absence. Ils passèrent toute la nuit à parler d'eux, des colonies et des autres pilotes.

Quatre lui parlait de Trowa avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, ce qui fit sourire Duo. Le petit blond avait l'air de beaucoup aimer le français. Duo, lui, partageait ses impressions sur le premier pilote. Et finalement vers 5h du matin ils s'endormirent.

0000

Depuis presque deux mois les cinq pilotes vivaient ensemble. Les profs avaient décidé que les faire travailler en équipe était la meilleure solution, surtout maintenant que le camp adverse était mieux organisé. Et ainsi ils pouvaient tester les combinaisons qui fonctionnaient le mieux pour les missions de deux pilotes.

Apparemment Heero travaillait bien avec Duo et Trowa, même si il pouvait s'adapter avec n'importe lequel des pilotes. Son caractère était trop proche de celui de Wufei pour qu'ils travaillent parfaitement ensemble car aucun ne voulait être commandé. Avec Quatre c'était plutôt leur façon de penser pendant une mission qui ne les rendaient pas 100 efficaces, en effet, l'un était un tacticien offensif, l'autre défensif.

Trowa travaillait mieux avec Quatre ou Duo, si Heero n'avait pas de problèmes pour travailler avec Trowa, ce dernier restait plus efficace avec les pilotes 02 et 04.

Quatre était efficace avec Trowa et Duo, mais son caractère l'aidait quand il devait travailler avec un des deux pilotes asiatiques.

Wufei n'était pas fait pour travailler en groupe il préférait de loin travailler seul, même si il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il travaillait parfaitement bien avec Duo.

Seul Duo pouvait travailler avec n'importe lequel des autres pilotes sans aucunes difficultés. Son adaptation aux caractères des différents pilotes était rapide et lui permettait d'être ce que cherchait son partenaire pendant les missions. Par cette capacité d'adaptation il réussi même à impressionner Wufei, qui ne pensait pas pouvoir travailler en paire sans avoir envie de tuer son partenaire, surtout Duo.

Ce qui impressionnait Duo c'était la vitesse à laquelle c'était devenu naturel d'être tous les cinq. Même Wufei et Heero semblaient à l'aise dans leur groupe alors qu'ils détestaient être avec d'autres gens en temps normal. Duo sentait que ce n'était pas très normal ce qui se passait dans leur groupe, mais il ne voulait rien gâcher ; de plus aucun ne semblait penser la même chose que lui. L'avantage c'était qu'il pouvait partager une chambre avec Heero, alors pourquoi il ferait changer les choses ?

0000

Les profs ne leur laissaient pas une minute de repos, et les missions se suivaient sans fin et, malgré leur fatigue, ils les accomplissaient avec succès. La plupart du temps les pilotes ne faisaient que se croiser entre les missions. Duo devait même parfois passer d'une mission à l'autre sans repasser par la planque. Les missions étaient le plus souvent des missions d'infiltration dans des bases pour détruire une partie de l'arsenal de OZ, ou encore des données, si ce n'était pas une mission d'assassinat d'un dirigeant, ou d'un scientifique.

Duo était en mission avec Wufei quand la fatigue lui coûta sa première blessure sérieuse : une balle lui traversa la cuisse. Malgré sa blessure Duo ne laissa pas Wufei faire la mission seul. Il cacha sa blessure en faisant un garrot pour arrêter le saignement. Il réussissait même à cacher sa douleur au Chinois en marchant derrière celui-ci. Quand toutes les charges furent en place, Duo et Wufei sortirent du bâtiment en vitesse, couvrant leur fuite en faisant exploser la partie la plus éloignée de la base. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture planquée plus loin et Duo prit la place derrière le volant et démarra. La voiture avalait les kilomètres et les deux pilotes commençaient à respirer.

« On n'est pas suivi », remarqua Duo, « Tant mieux ».

« Restes sur tes gardes quand même. On a encore deux bonnes heures avant d'être en sécurité », l'informa Wufei.

Duo siffla. Deux heures ! Comment il allait faire. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait prit le volant ? Le sang continuait de couler par sa plaie et bientôt il allait souffrir de sa perte de sang. Il aurait du laisser Wufei prendre le volant, quel imbécile. Mais maintenant il fallait qu'il tienne deux heures.

De plus la fatigue des deux derniers mois n'aidait vraiment pas la situation. Il fallait vraiment qu'il passe le volant à Wufei, mais si ils s'arrêtaient maintenant OZ pourrait les repérer. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Avec détermination il resserra sa prise sur le volant et se concentra sur la route priant très fort pour ne pas perdre conscience. Il devait tenir, il y avait Wufei avec lui, il ne devait pas le mettre encore plus en danger.

« Euh…Maxwell est-ce que ça va ? », demanda Wufei en remarquant la prise de Duo sur le volant.

« Pas tellement. T'aurais pas quelque chose qui pourrait me tenir éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la planque »

« Wufei remarqua la pâleur du teint de Duo et son visage fatigué, mais il remarqua également l'odeur du sang.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais blessé ? », demanda le Chinois furieux et aussi un peu inquiet mais ça il ne l'avouerait pas.

« C'est rien. Mais je n'ai pas pensé que je perdrais autant de sang. Maintenant il faut juste que je tienne jusqu'à la planqua, donc il faut que je reste alerte, sauf si tu veux finir dans un ravin », commenta Duo.

« Où est ta blessure ? »

« Tu peux rien y faire pour l'instant. »

« Ok Maxwell !! », grogna Wufei. « Donc tu as fais quoi pendant ta dernière mission ? »

Duo ne put retenir un éclat de rire à la question de Wufei seul le Chinois tenterait de vous maintenir éveillé en vous faisant parler de vos missions. Quoique Heero en serait capable aussi, ça devait être une tradition asiatique.

« T'as pas mieux pour me garder réveillé ? », il fini par dire une fois plus calme. Malgré tout il passa la dernière heure et demi du voyage à discuter avec Wufei. A la fin il écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait, mais il réussi à les ramener saufs à la planque quand même. A peine arrivés, Wufei sorti de la voiture et passa du côté conducteur pour aider Duo à sortir du véhicule. Le pilote 02 était livide et toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Quatre sorti de la maison pour venir aider Wufei, quand il remarqua qu'ils mettaient longtemps à arriver. Pour une fois tout le monde était là.

* * *

please review 


	4. Chapter 4

**nda: ** bonjour à vous tous, je suis désolée de ce jour de retard dans la publication mais je n'ai pas réussi à rentrer sur ffnet hier en fin d'après-midi...

donc voici le chapitre 3 de combat divin.

dans ce chapitre vous allez voir apparaitre les premiers liens entre le prologue et l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

Quatre aida Wufei à déposer un Duo presque inconscient sur son lit. Il attrapa des ciseaux et coupa la jambe gauche du pantalon de Duo, où un garrot avait été fait. Wufei lui expliquait ce qui s'était passé pendant la mission. Il précisa qu'il ne savait pas à quel moment Duo avait était blessé et le Duo n'avait pas la force de leur répondre.

« Ok ! La balle a touché l'artère et l'os. Il nous faut un médecin, je ne suis pas qualifié pour ça », diagnostiqua Quatre.

« Quelqu'un connaît un médecin ? », demanda Trowa. Wufei secoua la tête.

« Il y en a un. Elle est de l'alliance. Je vais la chercher », dit Heero en sortant précipitamment.

Quatre refit un meilleur garrot et nettoya un peu la plaie pour éviter une infection en attendant que Heero revienne avec le médecin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait peur de la mort de Duo. C'était irrationnel mais Quatre sentait que leur groupe était formé autour de Duo. Et que si ce noyau disparaissait il n'y aurait plus de G-boys.

Trowa et Wufei étaient assis sur le lit d'Heero et regardaient Duo un peu perdus. Quatre décida de s'asseoir près de Duo pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. L'Américain entrouvrit les yeux quand Quatre s'assit.

« Hey Q-man », souffla-t-il. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas une balle qui m'aura. »

« J'espère », répondit Quatre avec un petit sourire. « Heero est parti chercher un médecin d'ici là il faut que tu tiennes. »

« Shinigami ne meure pas, sauf si il le décide », déclara Duo avec tout le sérieux qu'il pouvait.

Cette phrase avait toujours le même effet sur Quatre : elle le rassurait. Il l'avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu, comme ce nom Shinigami, il l'avait l'impression d'avoir connu un Shinigami, mais c'était impossible : Shinigami est un Dieu.

« Si tu es Shinigami, on est qui ? », demanda Trowa en se penchant un peu pour mieux voir Duo. Il fallait garder Duo éveiller le plus longtemps possible.

Duo sembla réfléchir un peu.

« Vous êtes les amis du Dieu de la Mort. Toi, Trowa tu es un ange, un messager de l'espoir. Quatre est un démon caché sous les traits d'un ange. Heero aussi est un ange et Wufei tu es le fier dragon, sage et juste », proposa Duo avec un sourire.

Quatre dévisagea Duo : il avait toujours eu l'impression de voir des ailes blanches dans le dos de Trowa et Heero et des ailes plus sombres chez Wufei. Comment Duo pouvait voir ça aussi ? Ca ne pouvait pas être juste un hasard ?!

« Donc Winner est un démon ? », ricana Wufei.

« Oui, les démons sont puissants et contrairement aux anges ils ont rarement une face cachée. Après tout ils ne cachent pas la partie sombre de leurs cœurs », expliqua Duo. « De plus Fei les dragons ont été fait par les démons à partir de leurs sangs donc tu es aussi un démon. »

Quatre éclata de rire à la grimace que fit Wufei, mais l'entrée de Heero et une femme asiatique interrompit la discussion.

Quatre dévisagea la nouvelle arrivante ; des yeux verts dans un visage déterminé, entouré par deux tresses, taille moyenne et plutôt jolie. Mais les yeux de Quatre s'attardèrent sur la forme floue de deux grandes ailes blanches comme celles de Trowa.

« Encore un ange », souffla Duo, ce qui adoucit le visage de la jeune femme qui lui fit un léger sourire.

« Elle a quitté l'Alliance après mon évasion de son hôpital. Elle travaille pour les rebelles maintenant », dit Heero, « Elle s'appelle Sally Poe. »

00000

Quatre était encore étonné que Duo ait les mêmes impressions que lui sur les autres pilotes et sur Sally. Cette dernière avait soigné Duo et avait demandé qu'il reste au calme pendant au moins deux semaines, avant de leur laisser des médicaments et de rejoindre sa base. Duo dormait depuis ce moment et pour une fois tous les pilotes allaient passer une nuit sous le même toit. Quatre et Trowa étaient de corvée de vaisselle après le repas et Quatre savourait son temps avec le pilote 03. Ils ne voyaient pas assez souvent au goût du jeune pilote blond.

« Quatre tu devrais aller te coucher tôt car demain on a une mission », conseilla Trowa en voyant son compagnon près à s'endormir sur ses pieds.

Quatre acquiesça avec un sourire ravi de pouvoir se reposer. En effet, il était crevé. La mission de la veille avait été rude et aujourd'hui il n'avait pas réussi à se reposer avec la blessure de Duo. Le jeune Arabe se dirigea donc vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Trowa, où il se prépara pour la nuit. Heero avait dit qu'il veillerait sur Duo pendant la nuit, quoique l'Américain allait sûrement dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Quatre se coucha et laissa le sommeil le rattraper.

00000

Contrairement à ses rêves habituels, où il voyait des éléments de sa vie, Quatre vit une femme inconnue s'approcher de lui. Elle devait avoir la trentaine environ, les cheveux blancs et un regard d'enfant. Quatre était sûr de la connaître, mais il lui était impossible de se souvenir d'où. C'était comme si une grande partie de ses souvenirs était un grand trou noir. La femme lui souriait.

« Bonjour jeune Aypéros, ou Quatre. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Ce n'est pas si grave. »

Aypéros ? Le nom lui semblait très familier, pourquoi ? Et comment cette femme le connaissait ?

« Je suis Présent, une des trois déesses du Destin », dit-elle toujours de cette voix enfantine. « Et je suis ici car tu es le seul à qui je peux rendre ses souvenirs sans éveiller les soupçons. »

« Pourquoi ? Il ne faut pas que je me souvienne ? »

« La sentence était l'oubli, mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin que tu te souviennes de tout. Cependant personne ne devra savoir que tu te souviens, même pas tes amis », conseilla Présent. « Si je te rend tes souvenirs c'est parce que quelqu'un va essayer de tuer Shinigami. »

Quatre écarquilla les yeux : parlait-elle de Duo quand elle disait Shinigami, ou était-ce juste une coïncidence ?

« Mes sœurs et moi allons envoyer un allié puissant, mais il ne pourra pas se dévoiler, donc il aura besoin de toi. »

Quatre hocha la tête, si il devait protéger Duo, il le ferait même au prix de sa propre vie.

« Mon frère a bien fait de faire confiance à ses amis. Encore une fois tu honores cette confiance. » Avec cette phrase elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Quatre. Des images défilèrent devant les yeux du jeune Arabe, des images de lui dans le monde des ténèbres, avec des démons, avec une armée, avec un ange, qui ressemblait à Trowa, avec Shinigami…

00000

La douleur qui s'élançait à travers son crâne réveilla Quatre. Il avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de toute cette douleur. Au dessus de lui il y avait Trowa qui paraissait inquiet.

« Gabriel ! » souffla Quatre.

« Euh non c'est moi Trowa », le reprit le Français.

Quatre le dévisagea, avant de sourire. Oui c'était Trowa, mais pas seulement.

« Quatre ça va ? », demanda Trowa toujours inquiet pour le pilote 04.

Les yeux de Quatre voyageaient le long de la silhouette du Français, son physique n'avait pas tellement changé. Et d'après les souvenirs de Aypéros il avait plusieurs raisons d'espérer que ce qu'il avait en tête ne fâche pas le pilote03.

« Quatre ? », insista Trowa qui ne recevait toujours pas de réponses du pilote blond.

Le petit Arabe plongea son regard turquoise dans les émeraudes de Trowa, et avec un petit doute quand même, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Trowa. Les yeux du pilote Français s'agrandirent de surprise.

Quatre avait vraiment peur maintenant, peut être que ce n'était qu'un rêve stupide, et Trowa allait le détester maintenant. Il allait bafouiller une excuse quand il remarqua la lueur dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Sans hésiter ce dernier rendit son baiser à Quatre, avec un peu plus de passion, les électrisant par le contact. Quatre était rassuré : Trowa était bien son ange, il pouvait presque sentir ses ailes quand il passait ses mains dans le dos du pilote 03. Trop vite leur baiser se fini, mais ils devaient dormir pour être prêts pour la mission du lendemain. Trowa garda Quatre un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras avant de la lâcher à regrets pour se préparer pour la nuit.

Quatre regardait Trowa se changer, c'était un peu bizarre de le voir dans le corps d'un humain. Ses yeux étaient moins brillants, son aura aussi était moins puissante et surtout ses ailes n'existaient plus. Cependant Quatre le trouvait toujours aussi beau. Malgré la punition de Shinigami, il avait de la chance d'être avec celui qu'il aimait. En fait c'était bizarre que les cinq personnes condamnées se retrouvent au même endroit. Sûrement un tour de passe-passe des déesses du Destin.

Quatre allait se recoucher quand Trowa le surpris en venant se coucher dans le même lit que lui. Le Français le serrait dans ses bras et déposa un baiser exactement là où Présent l'avait fait dans son rêve.

« Bonne nuit Quatre », murmura le Français.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi », répondit Quatre en se collant le plus possible au corps chaud qui partageait son lit, avec un grand sourire, il avait retrouvé son ange.

* * *

please review

* * *

Q'avez-vous pensé de Quatre en démon? Est-ce que ça lui va bien? 

N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions.


	5. Chapter 5

**nda : **salut tout le monde. voici le chapitre 4 de combat divin, l'action reprend un peu mais il reste une part de mystère. et il y a un peu de Zech dans ce chapitre, tout le monde a besoin de sa dose Blond donc je vous ai préparé un cocktail avec ce blond...

Sinon rien d'autre à dire sauf que c'est bientot l'été et que j'ai hate qu'il fasse enfin beau sur la région parisienne, pas juste pendant deux jours pour trois jours de pluie

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**  
**

**Chapitre 4 : **

Depuis deux semaines déjà, Duo était complètement guérit, quand un nouvel ordre de mission arriva pour lui. Il allait devoir infiltrer une école où OZ recrutait une grande partie de ses soldats depuis quelque temps. Pour cette mission il serait seul, mais avec une possibilité de soutient si il sentait un danger quelconque.

« Pourquoi il doit y aller seul ? », demanda Quatre à Heero quand ce dernier eu fini d'exposer les paramètres de la mission.

Depuis le jour où il était renté blessé Duo avait remarqué que Quatre le surprotégeait un peu trop.

« Quatre je suis apte à faire cette mission. J'ai même reçu plusieurs années de formation pour pouvoir le faire », essaya Duo en espérant que Quatre laisse le sujet tomber.

« Je sais, mais c'est rare qu'on infiltre une école seul, c'est trop dangereux », s'expliqua Quatre. « Si il se passe quelque chose personne ne sera là pour te couvrir. »

« Ecoute Quatre je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter. Je suis un pilote de Gundam, celui qu'on surnomme Shinigami, rien ne peut m'arriver. »

Duo ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette réflexion énerve Quatre, mais le jeune Arabe surprit tout le monde en frappant du poing sur la table, autour de laquelle ils étaient tous assis :

« Tu penses que le Shinigami ne peut mourir que si il le décide ? Mais que se passe-t-il si c'est un de ses pères qui veut l'éliminer ? Peut-il survivre face à un Dieu ? Non ! Alors ne te crois pas invincible. »

Les quatre autres pilotes le regardaient avec de grands yeux : jamais Quatre ne s'était énervé sur Duo depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Même Trowa ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Duo se ressaisit vite cependant :

« Je ne suis pas invincible, je le sais, mais je sais aussi que personne ne peut prendre ma place car si cette mission tournait mal, je m'en voudrait à vie d'avoir envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. Donc désolé Quatre mais j'irai. »

00000

Le lendemain Duo embarquait dans une navette pour sa nouvelle mission. Il lui faudrait deux heures avant d'arriver à destination et il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la veille, à cause de sa dispute avec Quatre, donc il s'assoupi. Encore une fois son rêve se trouvait dans ce lieu inconnu, une grande salle aux dimensions inhumaines, faite en marbre, où des êtres ailés et des créatures inconnues se réunissaient. Pourquoi il rêvait toujours de cet endroit ? Et surtout pourquoi il avait toujours mal en se levant après ce rêve ?

L'école n'avait rien d'exceptionnel à première vue et les dortoirs étaient confortables. Duo s'installa dans sa chambre, heureux que se soit une chambre individuelle, ce serait plus facile de sortir la nuit pour ses recherches. Il faudrait qu'il se méfie du gardien de nuit car là personne ne pourrait l'aider. Encore une fois il repensa à la réaction de Quatre et il devait l'avouer lui aussi avait un mauvais pressentiment sur cette mission.

00000

Il attendit le deuxième jour pour commencer ses recherches. D'après les rebelles il devrait y avoir un terrain d'entraînement quelque part sur le campus, qui servirait à OZ pour faire passer des tests à leurs futures recrues.

En suivant son instinct Duo se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Il se doutait que les fichiers et autres documents seraient à l'intérieur, mais il lui fallait aussi des photographies du terrain. Après une bonne demi-heure de recherches il découvrit enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Un terrain aussi long qu'un terrain de foot et large comme deux. Il passa une bonne heure à photographier chaque obstacle du terrain, chaque centimètre carré. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver l'ordinateur où les fichiers étaient. Il lui restait encore deux petites heures avant d'avoir à dormir un peu avant les cours. Mais où commencer les recherches ? Alors qu'il allait repartir vers les bâtiments scolaires, Duo remarqua une porte sous un monticule de terre, comme une porte de bunker. La chance lui souriait enfin.

Sans faire le moindre bruit il s'approcha de la porte, vérifiant qu'aucun système de sécurité ne l'avait détecté. Il n'y avait pas de caméra, mais la porte était protégée. Avec un grand sourire Duo s'occupa des trois systèmes d'alarme en moins de cinq minutes. Même G avait un meilleur système de sécurité que OZ.

La porte métallique tourna sur ses gonds, dévoilant une volée de marches et un long couloir. Duo sorti son arme et commença son avancée dans les couloirs souterrains. Le couloir se dirigeait inlassablement vers l'école. Aucune porte, aucun carrefour, rien. Silencieux comme la mort, Duo continuer à glisser le long de ce couloir. Après un long moment où rien ne s'était passé, Duo remarqua un léger changement de son environnement : le couloir s'inclinait en pente descendante très douce. Apparemment il devait se trouver sous l'école, et la base devait être plus bas. Un peu plus loin le couloir se divisait enfin : trois choix s'offraient à lui. Sur la gauche un autre couloir plus lumineux d'où provenait le son étouffé de soldats : « Sûrement les quartiers des soldats », murmura Duo. Sur la droit des marches qui remontaient sûrement à la surface. Et enfin en face un couloir qui continuait de descendre. En priant très fort pour qu'aucun soldat du couloir de gauche ne décide de regarder dans sa direction, Duo se glissa parmi les ombres et atteignit le couloir qui descendait.

A son insu un système de sécurité se déclencha, une alarme silencieuse. Le détecteur de chaleur venait de prendre une proie dans ses filets et ce n'était pas un rat.

00000

Duo continuait d'avancer, arme au poing, quand il entendit des voix derrière lui. Une patrouille arrivait. Sans bruit il avança toujours plus vite dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit où se cacher. Ses espoirs moururent quand il se rendit compte qu'une autre patrouille arrivait en face. Piégé, il décida de faire payer sa capture un maximum. En plaçant le silencieux au bout du canon de son arme il décida de s'attaquer à ceux qui arrivaient par le même chemin que lui. Peut-être réussirait-il à battre en retraite après. Il se rapprocha d'eux et commença à tirer, les soldats l'avaient repéré, mais pas ceux qui arrivaient en face. Malgré sa rapidité la deuxième patrouille arrivait trop vite pour qu'il s'échappe. Il avait remplacé son arme à feu par ses lames, mais il savait qu'il était pris. Après avoir descendu une douzaine d'hommes, il sentit quelqu'un lui donner un grand coup dans la nuque et il perdit conscience.

00000

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre réveilla le jeune homme natté. Il était dans une cellule sans lit ni couche, où il aurait pu s'allonger. Le sol était en pierre dont certains reliefs lui rentraient dans les côtes. Sa tête dansait la lambada ainsi que sa vision. La seule source de lumière venait de la porte ouverte, dans l'embrassure de laquelle se tenait nul autre que le lieutenant Zech Merquise.

« Oh Blondie Boy s'est déplacé spécialement pour moi. Je suis honoré ! », lâcha Duo avec un grand sourire. Il aurait rajouté une révérence, mais sa tête n'était pas d'accord. L'homme ne répondit rien à la provocation de l'Américain, et signala aux gardes de le prendre et l'amener.

« Eh l'Homme au masque de fer ! c'est pas très poli de ne pas se découvrir quand on rend visite à quelqu'un », s'exclama Duo avant d'être soulevé du sol et traîné dans le couloir.

Incapable de gérer son stress sans babiller sans interruption, Duo se lança dans un monologue visant à apprendre à Zech les bonnes manières. Le blond n'avait pas qu'un masque de fer, mais aussi des nerfs d'aciers, ce qui n'était pas le cas des gardes qui, n'en pouvant plus essayèrent de faire taire la pipelette avec quelques coups bien placés. Bien entendu quelques coups ne font pas taire Shinigami, ainsi, au grand dam des gardes, le babillage continua, voir même s'accentua.

Pendant ce temps Duo réfléchissait sur les raisons de la présence de Zech ici. D'après ses informations Zech devrait être a au moins 3000km d'ici. Soit il avait été dénoncé, soit les rebelles avaient eu de faux renseignements, ou alors il était resté longtemps inconscient. Le problème avec Zech c'était qu'il avait l'impression que son instinct lui disait de le haïr, sans raisons particulières. Pas seulement Zech d'ailleurs, Treize aussi. Pourtant il ne haïssait pas spécialement les autres dirigeant de OZ, alors pourquoi ? De plus Zech semblait bien lui rendre la pareille. Ça allait être coton comme séjour chez OZ.

Ses réflexions furent coupées quand on le fit entrer dans une pièce bien éclairée avec divers instruments et machines de torture. Duo déglutit avec difficulté : °°- Pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté Quatre ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas demandé à Heero de venir avec moi ? Non, ça suffit si il était arriver quelque chose à un des coéquipiers à cause de ma peur je m'en serait voulu toute ma vie, qui risque de finir bientôt.°°

« Je vois que la décoration vous plait, 02. au moins maintenant vous ne nous cassez plus les oreilles », lâcha Zech. « Bon maintenant que j'ai votre attention on va pouvoir commencer à discuter. » En disant ça le grand blond s'avança vers une table, où aiguilles et seringues étaient posées.

Je pense que cette séance sera divertissante, après tout on n'a pas tous les jours le loisir de blesser ou torturer le grand Shinigami. » Un grand sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du pilote du Tallegese.

Cette remarque piqua un peu la curiosité de Duo : Comment Zech pouvait-il savoir qu'il avait ce surnom ? Tous ceux qui savent que Duo est Shinigami, le pilote qui s'occupe des exécutions silencieuses, l'assassin, sont soit morts, soit ses alliés proches. Personne ne survit au passage du Dieu de la Mort, à bord de Deathscythe ou non, alors comment Zech pouvait connaître son surnom ? Surtout que Duo avait l'impression que Zech savourait vraiment sa capture, comme si il avait attrapé le leader des rebelles, c'était insensé. Après tout Duo n'était qu'un simple objet, dangereux certes, utilisé par les rebelles pour briser OZ. Alors pourquoi Zech donner tant d'importance à sa personne ? C'était irrationnel. Demain les Mads allaient trouver un moyen de remplacer le pilote manquant et il y aura toujours cinq pilotes sur les champs de bataille. Duo n'était qu'un pion.

« Je vais prendre mon temps avec vous, Shinigami. Vous allez bientôt m'implorez de vous tuer. Vous allez vous agenouillez devant moi et mon maître, et bientôt je serai général », continua Zech alors qu'il injectait une drogue dans le bras de Duo, avant de le pendre par ses poignets, grâce à un crochet qui descendait du plafond.

La drogue commençait à agir et Duo sentait tous ses nerfs s'enflammer. Il regarda horrifié Zech simplement poser une main sur son bras, alors qu'une grande douleur le parcourait. Apparemment cette drogue était l) pour être sûr qu'il souffre au moindre contact avec sa peau, même ses vêtements lui infligeaient une grande douleur. Après plusieurs minutes, où Zech se diverti des cris de douleurs de Duo, alors qu'il ne passait que légèrement sa main sur son bras, ou torses, Duo perdit connaissance.

00000

Depuis 48 heures Heero n'avait plus de nouvelles de Duo, et Quatre commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, surtout qu'il entendait Duo hurler de douleur dès qu'il essayait de dormir. Trowa faisait tout pour rassurer Quatre que Duo savait se débrouiller, mais le jeune Arabe ne voulait rien entendre. Wufei, lui, avait pris contact avec toutes ses « sources » afin de savoir si Duo avait été capturé.

« Je sais où il est », cria Wufei en rentrant d'une de ses rencontres avec un agent qui travaillait sous les ordres de Zech. Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un Quatre en mode super mère poule.

« Où ? Comment il va ? Il a besoin d'aide ? Je savais que cette mission était trop dangereuse… »

« Il s'est fait prendre pendant sa visite de la base », l'interrompit Wufei. « Et d'après ma source Zech est là et c'est lui qui s'occupe de l'interrogatoire. »

A la mention du nom de Zech Heero se raidit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », demanda Trowa.

« On va le chercher », répliqua Quatre.

« J'ai informé les profs avant de revenir et je dois dire que depuis j'ai des envies de meurtres. J a demandé que Duo soit éliminé », les informa 05.

« Nani ? », lança Heero à la surprise générale.

« On peut pas faire ça, si on va dans cette base on le ramène avec nous », continua Quatre.

« Je suis d'accord » acquiesça Trowa.

Les deux autres pilotes acceptèrent aussi, J avait du perdre la tête si il voulait éliminer un des pilotes. Jamais les autres ne le laisseraient faire.

* * *

please review 


	6. Chapter 6

**nda:** bonjour, je sais qu'il est très tôt en ce dimanche matin (3h26), mais n'étant pas encore couchée je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas éditer le chapitre maintenant? comme ça les matinaux du dimanche auront le chapitre dès le saut du lit...

ce chapitre voit apparaitre un nouveau personnage qui sort de ma petite tête à moi, donc pas de disclaimer, il m'appartient je ne suis pas très forte pour les description de perso alors ne vous génez pas pour faire des critiques (bien, pas bien, pas assez de détails, trop de détails...)

sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

Les quatre pilotes étaient penchés sur les plans de la base où Duo était retenu.

« Il y a deux gros problèmes pour notre mission de sauvetage : 1- la base est souterraine donc a peu d'issues ; 2- il n'y a que deux accès qui sont favorables aux infiltrations discrètes », commenta Wufei en montrant les plans.

« Le mieux serait de se séparer, deux pilotes par entrées, on aura plus de chances. De plus il nous faudrait des uniformes de OZ », proposa Heero.

« La cellule est ici, au bout de ce couloir, mais les interrogatoires se passent ici, donc il faudra que deux d'entre nous aillent à la cellule et les deux autres à la salle d'interrogatoire », continua Wufei, qui pointait les points sur la carte.

« Quatre et moi passerons par l'école et on s'occupera de la cellule, on vous laisse le reste », décida Trowa.

Une fois tous les détails réglés les quatre terroristes se préparèrent pour leur mission de sauvetage du pilote 02.Ca allait faire 65 heures qu'ils étaient sans nouvelles de Duo, il fallait donc qu'ils se dépêchent.

00000

Ca faisait plus de deux jours que Zech essayait de briser Duo mentalement, mais jamais le natté ne l'avait supplié pour quoique ce soit. La drogue du début avait été inefficace dans ce domaine également, aucune supplique n'était sortie du natté. Les coups de fouet, les coupures, les brûlures, rien n'avait fonctionné. Duo hurlait de douleur, mais jamais il ne demandait à Zech de s'arrêter. Le blond avait donc essayait une torture plus vicieuse : la torture mentale. Là encore Duo résistait. La patience de Blondie Boy commençait à s'évaporer, si ça continuait comme ça il allait devoir le tuer. De toutes façons le pilote était plus mort que vivant avec tout ce qu'il lui avait infligeait. De plus Zech avait refusé qu'il soit nourrit. Même pour ça Duo ne lui demandait pas de prendre pitié de lui et de lui donner à manger ou à boire.

Zech savait que Shinigami avait un esprit fort, mais pas à ce point là. Zech lui-même n'aurait pas supporté plus de 24 heures de ce traitement, et pourtant il avait connu l'Enfer.

Le grognement que poussa Duo, quand il reprit connaissance, sorti Zech de sa rêverie sur son enfance en Enfer. Le jeune homme pendait les pieds à 10 cm du sol, les bras au dessus de sa tête, cette dernière reposait sur sa poitrine, on aurait presque dit un sacrifice. D'après l'état de ses jambes il aurait sans doute du mal à marcher pendant quelque temps, et ses bras allaient avoir du mal à guérir.

Zech décrocha Duo du crochet sans prévenir, et l'Américain s'effondra. Le souffle coupé, les jambes et les bras trop faibles, Duo resta dans sa position, étalé au sol, malgré la douleur que cette position infligeait à ses côtes. Zech laissa Duo sur le sol avant de se retirer vers ses quartiers pour un peu de repos.

00000

Duo était seul pour une fois, il savait que si il essayait de bouger il arriverait à se glisser jusqu'à la porte, mais il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin sans un peu d'aide. Il devait sûrement avoir des gardes à la porte et il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. En même temps il ne voulait vraiment pas attendre le retour de Zech, il fallait qu'il essaye de sortir de là. Il allai t bouger quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Des pas résonnaient légèrement dans la pièce et la personne s'arrêta au niveau de Duo. Ce dernier leva les yeux et rencontra le visage d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'année. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Encore une fois le visage lui était familier. Pourquoi ? Le garçon s'agenouilla à côté de lui et défit les menottes doucement.

« Je suis ici pour vous aider »souffla l'enfant.

Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il était plutôt frêle, la peau pâle, des cheveux châtains mi-longs, un visage eurasien, mais le plus étonnant c'était ses yeux : un bleu prussien, l'autre bleu violacé.

« Je vais vous aidez à vous relever et à sortir d'ici », continua le jeune garçon, en finissant de détacher Duo.

« Un ange, tu es un ange », souffla Duo, sûr qu'il avait une hallucination. Le garçon se contenta de lui sourire.

Après s'être relevé grâce à l'aide du garçon, Duo commença à avancer. Il remarqua pour la première fois que le garçon avait son sac, qu'il avait perdu quand il s'était fait prendre, et également son arme. Duo préférait reprendre son arme pour pas que l'enfant ait à s'en servir. Quand Duo ouvrit la porte il vit tout de suite les deux gardes assommés, il préféra les glisser dans la salle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons si quelqu'un passait par là. Le garçon devait être fort si il avait réussi à assommer deux gardes. Ils commencèrent leur progression, le jeune garçon guidait Duo qui avançait lentement. Chaque pas rappelait à Duo que Zech avait lacéré ses jambes et les avait brûlées aussi. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés à la première intersection qu'ils tombèrent sur Heero et Wufei. Après un instant tendu où leurs réflexes leur firent pointer leurs armes les trois pilotes se détendirent un peu.

« Duo ! Tu as réussi à t'échapper ? », demanda Heero surpris.

« Comment ? » continua Wufei tout aussi surpris de trouver le natté au détour d'un couloir.

« J'ai été aidé par un petit ange », leur expliqua Duo en désignant le garçon qui n'avait rien dit. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien j'aimerais sortit d'ici avant que Blondis ne remarque mon absence. »

00000

Heero et Wufei avaient trouvé l'entrée du bunker et parcouraient le long couloir vers l'école. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas été repérés.

« 01 à 04, on est entré »

« 04 à 01 reçu, on sera là dans cinq minutes. »

Wufei ouvrait la marche, vérifiant les murs, sols et le plafond pour pouvoir désactiver la moindre alarme. Jusqu'ici tout allait bien leur progression était prudente, mais leur vitesse était bonne. Après un quart d'heure ils arrivèrent au carrefour. Wufei s'avança pour désactiver le détecteur de chaleur qui se trouvait sur le chemin d'en face. Il fit signe à Heero et ils continuèrent leur progression. Quatre et Trowa devaient déjà être aux cellules dans le quartier des soldats et il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. Après plusieurs mètres Wufei tourna à gauche.

« 04 à 01, 02 n'est pas dans son nid »

« 01 à 04, toujours en progression. Silence radio jusqu'à la fin de la mission, sauf si danger. »

« 04 ok »

« Il n'est pas dans sa cellule », murmura Heero pour informer Wufei de la situation.

Ils venaient de tourner à droite quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Duo.

00000

« Ok on s'éclipse », chuchota Heero en faisant demi tour.

La marche reprit avec Heero devant et Duo et le jeune garçon à l'arrière. Ils allaient prendre le couloir qui menait à l'école quand ils entendirent des soldats arriver derrière eux. La patrouille dégaine aussitôt mais les trois pilotes avaient déjà abattu certains d'entre eux. Duo tirait dans le tas trop fatigué pour viser. Il remarqua un soldat viser le garçon qui l'avait sauvé, il essaya de lui tirer dessus mais il n'avait plus de munitions. Alors sons réfléchir il se jeta devant son ange et lui servit de bouclier pour les deux balles qui le visaient. Son ange écarquilla les yeux, surpris que Duo le protège. Duo lui souriait malgré la douleur : son ange n'était pas blessé donc tout allait bien. Il senti son ange le soutenir pour ne pas qu'il tombe, le petit tremblait de tout son corps. Les coups de feu avaient cessé et Duo senti qu'on le soulevait. Il regarda au dessus de lui pour tomber sur les cobalts d'Heero.

« Protège mon ange », il souffla sans savoir pourquoi avant de laisser les ténèbres l'enfermer. Heero resserra sa prise sur le corps de Duo.

« Wufei ! Attrape le gosse et surtout ne le lâche pas », ordonna Heero avant de courir vers la sortie.

Le Chinois soulevas l'enfant, toujours en état de choc, et suivi Heero en priant que les autres soldats soient trop lents pour le rattraper.

« 01 à 04 on arrive 02 blessé, préparez la retraite » envoya Heero à Quatre.

Il leur fallu plus de dix minutes pour arriver à la fin du tunnel. Trowa les attendait pour les conduire vers le véhicule qu'il avait pris pour la mission. Ils s'installèrent dans le break familial, Heero avec Duo toujours dans les bras, Wufei avec un enfant complètement choqué sur ses genoux. Quatre passa derrière le volant et Trowa pris la place du copilote. Sans poser de questions Quatre démarra et conduisit jusqu'à la planque la plus proche.

Pendant le voyage Heero réussi à diminuer l'hémorragie de Duo. Il lança un regard vers Wufei et remarqua que l'enfant ne lâchait pas Duo des yeux. Comme si il avait peur qu'il disparaisse si il le lâchait du regard ne serait ce qu'une seconde. Heero se demandait qui pouvait être cet enfant. Et surtout pourquoi il ressemblait à Duo.

Après trois quarts d'heure de route Quatre stoppa la voiture devant un grand pavillon. Ils entrèrent dedans et déposèrent Duo sur le lit de la première chambre. Et Heero retira le peu de vêtements que Duo avait sur lui, le laissant seulement en caleçon pour pouvoir examiner ses blessures.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Trowa.

« On a rencontré Duo avant même d'arriver à notre objectif. Il avait réussi à s'échapper. On était presque sortis quand une patrouille est arrivée derrière nous, on a réussi à les éliminer, mais un d'entre eux a essayé de viser le gosse donc Duo l'a protégé et s'est pris les balles à sa place », raconta Wufei.

Quatre dévisagea l'enfant comme si il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Quand le garçon releva un peu la tête Quatre reconnu tout de suite ses yeux. Il s'approcha du garçon et lui fit un grand sourire. Il remarqua l'inquiétude du jeune garçon et le rassura doucement :

« Il ira bien. Shinigami ne peut pas mourir sauf si il le décide. »

Les trois autres pilotes regardèrent étonnés quand le garçon parut rassuré grâce à cette phrase.

« Heero va le soigner et après tu pourra rester avec lui si tu veux. D'accord Yuki-Tenshi ? », continua Quatre et Yuki acquiesça.

« Tu le connais ? », demanda Heero étonné que Quatre sache le nom du garçon.

« Oui », répondit simplement Quatre. « Et il va rester avec nous maintenant. De toutes les manières Duo ne le laissera pas partir. Mais avant les questions, au boulot. Heero occupe-toi de Duo, Trowa et Wufei il faudrait vérifier la sécurité de la maison. Yuki tu vas venir avec moi on va aller chercher les affaires à l'autre planque et faire le plein de nourriture. »

Heero, Trowa et Wufei restèrent plantés sur place, figés par l'attitude de Quatre. Jamais le petit blond était aussi autoritaire. Ils se ressaisirent vite et chacun s'occupa de sa tâche. Après avoir vérifier la sécurité du pavillon, Wufei vint voir si Heero avait besoin d'aide.

Le Japonais était en train de retirer la balle logée dans l'épaule gauche de Duo. Heureusement la deuxième était déjà ressortie et Heero avait fait le bandage. Le Chinois aida Heero à refermer la plaie une fois la balle extraite. Après avoir bandé l'épaule du pilote 02, les deux Asiatiques se lancèrent dans les soins des autres blessures de Duo. Ses poignets étaient ouverts, là où les menottes avaient été. Les côtes cassées, le dos lacéré, le torse brûlé et bleu et les jambes parcourues de coupures et plaies profondes fut la partie des soins qui leur prit le plus de temps.

00000

« C'est qui Yuki à ton avis ? », chuchota Heero une fois leur tâche achevée.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il a aidé Duo à sortir et Quatre semble le connaître », répliqua Wufei. « Pourquoi ? Tu te méfies ? »

« Justement non je n'arrive pas à me méfier de lui. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il pourrait nous faire du mal. Sans savoir pourquoi j'ai envie de le protéger et de lui faire confiance. »

« Tu deviens tendre Yui », répliqua Wufei, « Moi ce qui m'intrigue c'est son physique. »

« Je trouve qu'il ressemble à Duo », dit Heero.

« Oui mais pas seulement il a aussi un peu de…. »

« Heero comment va Duo ? », demanda Quatre en entrant dans la chambre, suivi par Yuki. « Au fait Yuki a ramené le sac de Duo aussi. »

« Il s'en sortira, il faut juste qu'il se repose. »

« D'accord, donc je m'occupe de son rapport. Je laisse Yuki ici, il sera mieux avec Duo qu'avec moi. »

En disant ça Quatre referma la porte, laissant Yuki dans la chambre avec eux. Heero suivi du regard le garçon quand ce dernier s'approcha du lit et fut surpris de le voir grimper sur le lit et s'allonger, recroquevillé sur lui-même la tête contre le bras de Duo. Le garçon sourit légèrement avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Les deux Asiatiques restèrent bouche bée devant le tableau qu'offraient les deux châtains endormis.

« On dirait deux anges », souffla Wufei.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils sont de la même famille, ils se ressemblent trop », dit Heero.

« Je ne sais pas Duo est orphelin et le seul survivant du massacre de l'Eglise Maxwell, il y a peu de chance que Yuki et lui se soient déjà rencontrés », commenta Wufei.

« Et aussi comment le gosse a pu rentrer dans cette base et sauver Duo sans se faire repérer ? », demanda Trowa en entrant dans la chambre.

« Il va falloir lui demandes quand il se réveillera », répondit Heero.

« En attendant Quatre nous attend pour examiner les photos que Duo a prises, et écrire le rapport qui va avec », les informa Trowa avant de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre son blond dans le salon.

00000

Les quatre pilotes passèrent les deux heures suivantes à regarder les photos, les commenter et les sélectionner pour les mettre dans le rapport du pilote02. Une fois le rapport fini Quatre se chargea du repas pendant qu'Heero se chargeait de réveiller Yuki. Le garçon accepta de le suivre et s'installa à la table avec les autres pilotes. Pendant tout le repas il ne dit rien et se contenta de manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Quand le repas fut fini Yuki se leva pour aller rejoindre Duo quand une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

« Il faut qu'on te parle, attends nous dans le salon, s'il te plait », lui demanda Quatre avec un sourire pour le rassurer.

Docilement Yuki écouta le jeune démon et attendit patiemment que les quatre pilotes le rejoignent après la vaisselle et autre tâche ménagère. Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, Quatre avec un plateau avec des tasses et du thé, Yuki se tendit un peu.

« Bon », commença Wufei une fois le thé servit, « Qui es-tu ? »

« Yuki-Tenshi », répondit Yuki.

« Pourquoi tu étais dans cette base ? », continua Trowa.

« Pour aider Duo. »

« Je l'ai libéré quand Ipès l'a laissé seul. »

« C'est qui Ipès ? A quoi il ressemble ? », demanda Wufei.

« Grand, blond, cheveux longs et masque sur la tête. »

« Tu veux dire Zech alors ? Pourquoi tu l'appelles Ipès ? », insista 05.

Yuki ne répondit pas, mais se tendit un peu plus jusqu'à ce que Quatre intervienne :

« Qui t'a demandé de venir ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire sinon je serais puni », expliqua Yuki.

« Donc ce ne sont pas Elles qui t'envoient ? », s'exclama Quatre.

« Elles ont fait en sorte qu'on m'envoie ici », clarifia Yuki.

« Qui sont-Elles ? », s'interrogea Heero.

« Je peux pas te le dire, mais tu peux leur faire confiance ainsi qu'à Yuki », lui répondit Quatre.

« Pourquoi on ferait confiance à des inconnus ? » demanda Wufei.

« Je peux juste vous dire qu'avec nous quatre, elles et Yuki sont le seule famille que Duo ait, elles ne feront rien qui pourrait le blesser », conclut Quatre. « Maintenant je pense qu'on est tous fatigué, donc allons-nous reposer. Yuki tu peux dormir avec Duo. »

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira à cette proposition et il courut vers la chambre de Duo, où il reprit sa place à côté de l'Américain et s'endormit.

* * *

je me met à genoux devant vous pour vous supplier de me laisser une review, même pour me dire que ce que j'écris c'est de la m...! 


	7. Chapter 7

nda : bonjour à tous. voici le chapitre de combat divin. ce chapitre est long, enfin plus que d'habitude. dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais pas mal de révélations. vous allez comprendre plus de choses. j'espere juste que vous allez pas vous ennuyer.

nda2 : en italique c'est un POV de Duo pendant ses rêves. sinon le reste c'est dans le récit.

bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**  
Chapitre 6 : **

La planque était calme, tous les pilotes s'étaient endormis. Dans une chambre Duo commençait à sombrer dans des rêves étranges où il était Shinigami, un des Dieux les plus puissants du panthéon.

_**POV Duo**_

_Tout est sombre, je ne vois rien. J'avance et je n'entend même pas mes pas résonner autour de moi. Après un certain temps, assez difficile à définir dans ce noir, tout s'éclaire, comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, et je me retrouve dans une salle qui ressemble à celle d'un tribunal. Cependant la décoration y est assez bizarre : au dessus du siège du juge, là où il y a le symbole de la justice, soit une balance et une épée, il y a une gravure, où deux ailes, une blanche et une noire, sont déployées. Je baisse les yeux et sur le siège du juge se trouve un homme aux ailes noires. Je ne vois pas son visage à cause de la capuche qui tombe sur ses yeux. Mon attention se tourne vers le reste de la salle. Apparemment le jugement est fini car tous les êtres ailés sortent en discutant._

_Personne ne semble m'avoir remarqué, ils passent tous à côté de moi sans me regarder. Quand le public est parti je remarque que seuls la personne à la capuche et une autre créature aux ailes noires sont encore là. Je me rapproche doucement._

_Une fois à seulement deux mètres des deux personnes je remarque plusieurs choses : premièrement leurs ailes sont différentes, celles de l'homme à la capuche sont faites de plumes noires, alors que celles de l'autre ressemble plus à du cuir. Deuxièmement je reconnais démon qui parle avec celui à la capuche : c'est Wufei. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises car bientôt la capuche de l'autre démon est retirée et je me regarde en train de discuter avec Wufei. « Ca doit être un rêve », je me rassure et me concentre sur la discussion._

_« Vous avez encore fait un très bon travail dans cette affaire, Varuna », dit mon double._

_« Je vous remercie, seigneur Shinigami, mais si je travail aussi bien c'est parce que j'apprécie travailler avec vous, » me répond Wufei, enfin plutôt à mon double. _

_« J'aimerai vous proposer une association à plein temps à partir d'aujourd'hui », propose Shinigami._

_« J'en serais ravi. Ce serait un honneur de travailler pour vous, seigneur », je regarde ébahi Wufei faire une révérence devant Shinigami. Le Wufei que je connais ne me ferait jamais une révérence. _

_« Bien, mais désormais appelez-moi Shinigami, seigneur me fait paraître trop vieux. »_

_« Comme vous voudrez Shinigami. »_

_La conversation continue, mais je n'entends plus rien car l'obscurité revient, et à nouveau je me retrouve dans le noir total. _

_« Qu'est-ce que ce rêve a voulu dire ? N'est-ce qu'un rêve ? »_

00000

_Encore une fois la lumière réapparaît et je me retrouve, cette fois, dans ce qui ressemble à un grand hall en marbre, parcouru de colonnes encore une fois mon double ailé est là, mais il est seul. Je me rapproche et remarque qu'il lit ce qui ressemble à des rapports. Le son de pas précipités me fait me retourner et je vois Wufei, ou Varuna, arriver l'air affolé. Ça fait bizarre car Wufei ne perd jamais le contrôle de ses émotions. Le démon se dirige vers Shinigami._

_« Seigneur Shinigami », dit-il à bout de souffle._

_« Je croyais t'avoir dit de m'appeler seulement Shinigami depuis le temps tu devrais t'en souvenir. »_

_« Je suis désolé. J'aurais besoin d'un conseil et je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. »_

_« Que se passe-t-il ? C'est la première fois que tu réclames mon conseil. »_

_« Un ami à moi risque de gros problèmes. Il s'est tourné vers moi, mais je ne sais pas comment l'aider », commença Varuna._

_« La situation doit être grave pour qu'un descendant du clan Dragon soit dans cet état. »_

_« Mon ami entretient une relation taboue avec un ange de haut rang. Leurs statuts leur interdissent d'être ensemble, mais quand ils sont séparés, c'est comme si ils leur manquaient quelque chose », confie Varuna d'un ton très bas pour ne pas se faire entendre par des oreilles indiscrètes._

_« Tu veux me dire que ce sont des âmes sœurs ? »_

_« Je le crois sincèrement, pouvez-vous les aider ? »_

_Shinigami semble réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre :_

_« Je vais les rencontrer et on verra après ce qu'on pourra faire. »_

_Sur ce Varuna acquiesce et entraîne Shinigami dans un hall moins vaste où deux êtres ailés attendent. L'une à des ailes comme celles de Varuna, les cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus. Le portrait craché de Quatre. Le second est plus grand avec des ailes de plumes blanches, qui étincellent presque, les cheveux châtains, dont une mèche cache une partie du visage, et un de ses yeux verts. Là je commence à sérieusement me demander ce qui se passe. D'abord Wufei et moi et maintenant Quatre et Trowa. C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

_« Seigneur », saluent Quatre et Trowa._

_« Voici Aypéros et Gabriel », présente Wufei. _

_« J'aimerai savoir une chose », commence Shinigami._

_« Tout ce que vous voudrez, seigneur », répond Gabriel (enfin Trowa, j'ai du mal à suivre)._

_« Jusqu'où iriez-vous pour pouvoir rester ensemble ? »_

_« Je veux rester avec Gabriel de tout mon cœur, donc je serais prêt à me battre pour faire changer les lois, mais jamais je n'abandonnerais ce que je suis », réponds Quatre avec force et conviction._

_« On va peut-être contre les lois mais jamais nous ne nous rabaisserons pour être acceptés », continue Trowa sur le même ton._

_« Que diriez-vous si je vous offrais mon aide mais qu'en échange je vous demandais de ne plus livrer les âmes humaines à vos supérieurs ? », demande Shinigami._

_Les trois autres restent cois à cette proposition, quoique Trowa n'a jamais beaucoup parler et Wufei non plus donc ce n'est pas si choquant._

_« Si c'est le cas je crois que nous devons refuser votre aide, seigneur », fini par dire Quatre poliment, mais avec un ton tout de même très froid._

_« Même si vous êtes un Dieu, nous ne pouvons répondre à cette demande », avec le même ton._

_« Très bien, donc à partir de maintenant je vous aiderai », déclare Shinigami avec un sourire franc._

_« C'était un test ?! » s'étonne Wufei, devant le sourire de son seigneur._

_« Oui, je ne voulais pas aider quelqu'un prêt à enfreindre les lois utiles de notre monde », explique le Dieu aux ailes noires._

_« Merci seigneur », dit Gabriel rassuré._

_« Appelez-moi juste Shinigami », réplique Shinigami ; « Et je dois dire que vous avez plutôt bon goût, votre petit démon est à croquer. »_

_Aypéros devient rouge comme une tomate ce qui fit éclater de rire le Dieu de la Mort._

_Encore une fois la scène s'obscurcit et je me retrouve dans le noir._

00000

Yuki se réveilla quand il sentit que Duo avait un problème. Le pilote transpirait beaucoup et devenait très pâle. Alarmé, le garçon sortit en courant de la chambre en criant :

« Aypéros ! Aypéros ! »

Quatre pilotes sortirent, arme à la main, prêts à tirer. Yuki se jeta dans les bras de Quatre.

« Aypéros, il faut que tu nous aides. Il ne doit pas mourir. Aides-nous ! », et sa litanie continuait entrecoupée de sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? », grogna Wufei qui n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille en sursaut en pleine nuit.

« Et pourquoi il t'appelle Aypéros ? », continua Heero avec un regard suspicieux.

« Il est en état de choc », indiqua Quatre avant de se tourner vers le garçon. « Chut, calmes-toi mon ange. »

Une fois les sanglots calmés, Yuki leur expliqua ce qui se passait.

« Shi.. Duo a un problème, il faut l'aider. »

Tous les pilotes entrèrent dans la chambre et Heero examina Duo, qui tremblait de tous son corps et qui semblait souffrir le martyre.

« C'est pas normal ! Il tremble et transpire beaucoup et il a de la fièvre. Pourtant il n'a pas d'infection », diagnostiqua le Japonais perplexe.

« Il a mal », souffla Yuki. « Il se souvient. »

« Oh mon Dieu. Yuki où je peux trouver un médecin ? », demanda Quatre affolé. « Un qu'Elles auraient envoyé ? »

« La femme Sally Poe », répondit Yuki.

« Wufei va chercher Sally, dis-lui que c'est important », ordonna Quatre. « En attendant Heero tu dois essayer de faire tomber sa fièvre. »

Le Chinois hésita deux secondes avant de courir s'habiller et partir chercher Sally.

00000

_Encore l'obscurité, je ne suis pas sûr de l'aimer autant qu'avant. J'attends, je sais que bientôt je verrais une autre scène. Après un instant de doute la lumière revient. Cette fois-ci je suis à l'extérieur et il y a plusieurs êtres ailés et d'autres créatures. Le ciel est mauve plus que bleu et aucuns nuages ne le parcours. Apparemment je suis dans un lieu assez fréquenté, mais il n'y a pas trop de monde, juste quelques groupes. Je regarde autour de moi et trouve Shinigami sur ma gauche. Il est avec Varuna et ils discutent discrètement. Je me rapproche pour écouter, mais Varuna s'excuse avant de partir. Je suis Shinigami alors qu'il se dirige dans une partie moins fréquentée du jardin. Un bruit sur ma droite me fait me retourner en même temps que Shinigami. Deux anges sont en train de bousculer un troisième ange. On se rapproche et des brides de conversation nous arrivent._

_« Pourquoi tu le protèges ? »_

_« C'est qu'un démon. »_

_« Laisses nous nous amuser avec lui. »_

_Je regarde avec colère un des deux anges pousser le troisième à terre avec force. Si je pouvais intervenir je leur botterais le cul à ceux-là. Shinigami s'avance et s'éclairci la voix :_

_« Quel est le problème ici ? », demande-t-il._

_« Ca ne te concerne pas, démon », crache l'un des anges, celui aux cheveux roux._

_« Shinigami vous ordonne de répondre à sa question », rugit le Dieu de la Mort en faisant apparaître une faux dans sa main. C'est vraiment trop cool, j'ai trop la classe en Dieu de la Mort. En fait j'aime bien ces rêves._

_« Excusez-nous Seigneur, nous ne savions pas que c'était vous », commença l'autre ange._

_« Ils voulaient attaquer un démon sans défenses et je les en ai empêchés », raconte le troisième ange la tête baisée par respect._

_« Où est ce démon ? »_

_« Ici, seigneur », et l'ange pointe vers un bosquet d'où sort un enfant de sept/huit ans aux ailes noires, la tête baisée et une aile abîmée. Shinigami se tourne vers les deux anges responsables de l'agression._

_« Quels sont vos noms et grades ? »_

_« Rochel ange de Mars », commença l'ange le moins insolent._

_« Archange Zachachariel de Saturne », répond le roux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu son visage quelque part, mais où ?_

_« Bien partez et ne recommencez pas. Vous serez convoqués pour être jugés prochainement », dit le Dieu. Les deux anges partent sans demander leur reste._

_« Maintenant, comment vous vous appelez jeune démon ? »_

_« Je suis Lithios, démons des Lilith, seigneur », se présente l'enfant en montrant une grande politesse et un grand respect._

_« Bien Lithios, dis-moi ce qu'y s'est passé ? »_

_« Je me promenais dans le jardin, après ma première mission sur terre, quand j'ai croisé ces deux anges. Je les ai salués, comme on m'a dit de le faire, et ils me sont sautés dessus. Ils m'ont attrapé les ailes et ont tiré dessus, ils disaient que les démons ne devaient pas exister, et après l'autre ange est arrivé et il m'a aidé », raconte Lithios._

_« D'accord. Tu vas aller te faire soigner et je te convoquerai pour le jugement pour que tu répètes ce qui s'est passé. »_

_« Merci Seigneur » répondit Lithios en s'inclinant en faisant attention à son aile et disparaît. _

_« Et toi quel est ton nom ? », demande Shinigami en se tournant vers l'ange, dont la tête était toujours baissée._

_« Je suis Reiyel, ange gardien dominé par Mars », répond l'ange en relevant la tête._

_Je crois que je vais faire une attaque, c'est Heero. Les yeux bleus, les traits fins, les cheveux en bataille et un corps à tomber raide. D'ailleurs Shinigami aussi semble apprécier la vue. _

_« Je suis content de te connaître », souffle le Dieu._

_« Merci Seigneur Shinigami », dit Reiyel les joues rouges sous le regard du Dieu._

_« Appelles-moi juste Shinigami. Pourquoi tu l'as défendu ? »_

_« Contrairement à mes confrères je n'ai pas de problèmes avec les démons. Ils sont mes égaux, seuls les Dieux nous sont supérieurs, donc ça ne m'amuse pas de les blesser. »_

_« Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, sauf sur un détail. Les Dieux ne sont pas supérieurs, ils ne doivent pas piétiner les anges et démons. Les Dieux sont juste plus puissants, donc ils doivent protéger les plus faibles. Et il y a aussi une hiérarchie chez les Dieux, et ils semblent tous l'oublier. Si on se fit aux pouvoirs, de mon point de vue les Dieux sont pareils aux anges et aux démons, je peux terminer leur existence, mais je n'abuse pas de mon pouvoir. »_

_Reiyel sourit à la déclaration de Shinigami. Le visage de Heero avec un sourire est encore plus beau je craque._

_La scène s'assombrit encore, c'est pas juste je voulais encore voir le sourire de Heero._

00000

« Trowa aides-moi sa fièvre ne vaut pas descendre », siffla Heero. « Toi aussi Quatre. »

Trowa s'attela à la tâche et commença à déshabiller l'Américain, pendant qu'Heero passait un linge frais pour enlever la sueur du corps du natté et faire tomber la fièvre. Quatre, lui, restait planté devant le lit, les bras autour de lui, comme prit d'une grande douleur. Heero se tourna vers lui exaspéré pour le presser de les aider, mais resta muet devant les pupilles dilatées de l'Arabe et son visage tordu de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? », demanda Heero, mais Quatre ne pouvait pas répondre.

« Quatre », insista Heero.

« Il a le don d'empathie », les informa Yuki, « Il ressent ce que les autres ressentent. Et en ce moment c'est de la douleur à forte dose. »

« Comment c'est possible ? Pourquoi il ne l'a pas dit ? », demanda Trowa inquiet de la pâleur du pilote 04.

« Il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler. Quand Duo ira mieux, lui aussi ira mieux », expliqua le garçon.

A ce moment la porte de la planque s'ouvrit et Wufei et Sally entrèrent dans la chambre quelques secondes après.

« Wufei ne m'a rien dit, quel est le problème ? »

« Duo s'est prit deux balles, mais sans raison il a de la fièvre et tremble de douleur », lui dit Heero.

« Il se souvient », dit Yuki attirant l'attention de Sally. La femme médecin ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, avant de se ressaisir.

« Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu dis, Tenshi. Si c'est le cas je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de l'une de tes tantes. En attendant vous quatre vous sortez, je m'occupe de tout. »

Wufei, Trowa et Heero dévisagèrent la Chinoise comme si elle était folle, mais sans autre solution, ils sortirent de la chambre en traînant Quatre avec eux.

00000

_Je me trouve dans ce qui ressemble à une villa de la Rome Antique, dans une chambre. Sur le lit il y a Heero endormit et apparemment nu, il n'a pas d'ailes mais je crois quand même que je suis encore chez les Dieux. D'ailleurs mon double s'avance vers le lit, habillé d'une robe de chambre de soie noire. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit avec un sourire. C'est la première fois, depuis le début de ces rêves, que je vois Shinigami avec un sourire si doux et sans ses ailes. Doucement ses doigts caressent les cheveux désordonnés de Reiyel, avant de laisser glisser sa main le long du dos de l'ange. Ainsi Shinigami et Reiyel ont partagé une nuit, je suis jaloux. Heero ne me laisse même pas le toucher amicalement alors faire l'amour, faut pas rêver._

_« Reiyel, il faut que tu te lèves », souffle le Dieu._

_L'ange grogne légèrement avant d'ouvrir ses yeux bleus._

_« Désolé koi, mais j'ai un procès dans une heure et tu es le témoin principal. »_

_« C'est pas grave, tant que c'est toi qui me réveille », murmure Reiyel. « Si ton visage est la première chose que je vois le matin c'est parfait. »_

_Reiyel se relève et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres du Dieu. Ce dernier en profite pour approfondir le baiser et colle l'ange contre lui._

_« Je suis quand même un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir te donner d'enfant », dit Reiyel à la fin du baiser, comme si cette discussion avait été déjà abordée plusieurs fois. « Si je n'étais pas un ange et pas un homme tout serait plus facile. »_

_« Ne dis pas ça, pas après toutes ces décennies heureuses ensemble. Je sais que notre amour est tabou à cause de nos rangs, mais jamais je ne te laisserai partir. Si tu veux vraiment un enfant je peux demander à mes sœurs de nous aider, mais il faut que tu sois sûr. Une fois qu'il sera né on sera encore plus hors la loi, es-tu prêt à te battre pour cet enfant ? »_

_« Tu sais bien que je le suis. Je le protégerais envers et contre tout, et je ferai pareil pour toi. Cet enfant aura un peu de nous en lui, et personne ne pourra lui faire du mal tant que je serais là », répond Reiyel avec conviction, laissant ses ailes sortir de son dos et se déployer._

_« J'en parlerai avec mes sœurs et si il y a un mayen elles m'aideront. En attendant il faut se préparer pour le procès. »_

_La scène s'assombrit une nouvelle fois._

00000

Sally regardait le corps de Duo, qui commençait à convulser à cause de la douleur.

« Raphaël dépêches toi sinon il va mourir » la pressa Yuki.

« Oui je sais, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir arrêter la douleur déjà présente tant que je n'aurais pas brisé la malédiction, donc il va falloir le tenir », expliqua Sally. Yuki acquiesça et se positionna pour restreindre les mouvements de Duo.

Sally plaça ses mains sur les tempes de Duo et ferma les yeux. Doucement son pouvoir se concentra dans ses mains, qui commençaient à s'illuminer. Yuki regardait Sally dont la forme changeait lentement. La silhouette féminine laissait place à celle plus puissante d'un homme aux longs cheveux roux foncé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour dévoiler deux émeraudes profondes. Enfin deux ailes d'un blanc scintillant prirent place dans son dos. L'archange Raphaël s'était réveillé.

Dans le salon Quatre sorti de sa crise d'empathie en sentant une puissance bienfaisante, qui apaisait la douleur de son cœur.

« J'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait », gronda Heero. « Si il meurt elle aussi. »

« Du calme Heero, Sally est là pour nous aider », raisonna Trowa.

« Ca te ressemble pas de t'énerver comme ça, Yui », remarqua Wufei. « Finalement tu t'inquiètes comme nous tous. »

« Si Sally s'occupe de Duo tout ira bien », lâcha Quatre. « D'ailleurs je sens déjà moins de douleur venant de Duo. »

« Quatre qu'est-ce que tu nous caches depuis quelques jours ? », demanda Trowa.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit. Déjà que Yuki ne devait pas venir. Si Ils découvrent ce qui se passe Yuki, Duo et H…Reiyel seront tués et ça personne ne le veut. Surtout pas nous », expliqua Quatre en restant très vague.

« Qui est Reiyel ? », demanda Wufei.

« C'est un de mes amis les plus proches et il est très important pour Duo et Yuki », répondit Quatre sans plus de précisions.

« Tu ne nous renseignes pas beaucoup », commenta Heero légèrement énervé que Quatre en sache autant sur Duo, et que Duo ait des gens importants autre qu'eux dans sa vie.

00000

_Je suis à nouveau dans cette chambre. Shinigami et Reiyel sont dans le lit et viennent juste de faire un voyage au septième ciel, d'après l'état des draps et leurs corps couverts de sueur. Shinigami prend un bol posé sur la table de nuit. Il le pose sur le ventre de Reiyel et s'ouvre légèrement le poignet au dessus du bol, grâce à une petite dague. Il laisse son sang couler dans le récipient avant de mettre un bandage sur sa plaie et de tendre sa dague à Reiyel. L'ange fait la même chose que Shinigami. Ce dernier récupère sa semence et celle de Reiyel, et les mélange au sang. Une fois qu'il a tout mélangé le Dieu soulève le bol, et avec son doigt comme pinceau, il commence à dessiner des symboles, dans la langue sacrée des Anciens Dieux, sur le ventre de son ange. L'incantation entoure le nombril de Reiyel et traverse tout son ventre. Pendant toute la durée de l'inscription des symboles, Shinigami chantonne l'incantation que ses sœurs lui ont appris. Enfin il laisse deux gouttes tomber dans le nombril de Reiyel._

_« Il faut juste qu'on récite la dernière partie de l'incantation et tout sera fini », déclare le Dieu avec un sourire à Reiyel. Et tous les deux commencent une nouvelle incantation, pleine d'espoir pour une naissance, une petite vie._

_La scène s'efface encore, mais contrairement aux autres fois aucune obscurité ne m'enveloppe, juste une grande lumière. Et une femme aux traits familiers apparaît devant moi._

_« Bonjour cher frère », dit-elle en me regardant, je me retourne pour voir à qui elle parle, mais il n'y a personne._

_« C'est à toi que je parle Shinigami », elle continue, « ou plutôt Duo ». Ca, ça attire mon attention._

_« Qui êtes vous ? », je lui demande._

_« Je suis une de tes sœurs, mon nom est Présent. »_

_« Je n'ai pas de famille, je suis orphelin. »_

_« Tu ne t'en souviens pas c'est tout. Je suis là car il faut que tu sois capable de te battre au plus vite. Passé m'a donné le pouvoir de te rendre tes souvenirs pour que tes pouvoirs reviennent, et Raphaël a brisé la malédiction. On a fait en sorte que tous tes alliés soient à tes côtés, et depuis hier le plus puissant d'entre eux est auprès de toi. Ton fils te ressemble beaucoup. Il sera la clef de votre victoire. »_

_J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu, j'ai un fils ? Des pouvoirs ? Présent me sourit chaleureusement puis dépose un baiser sur mon front, des images défilent dans ma tête. Des siècles d'histoire s'écoulent en quelques secondes et ces deux derniers siècles, entouré de mes amis, mon amour et notre fils. Notre bonheur à nous six surtout pour Reiyel, notre fils et moi. Nos amis qui nous soutiennent et ma famille qui nous protège._

_Et enfin l'arrestation, le procès et notre punition, à laquelle mon fils a échappé grâce à mes trois sœurs. Elles l'ont élevé. Et ensuite viennent mes souvenirs de Duo Maxwell, orphelin abandonné sur la colonie L2, devenu pilote de Gundam et qui a retrouvé tous ses amis célestes, punis par sa faute._

00000

Tout d'un coup Duo se releva avec un cri, faisant tomber Yuki et sursauter Sally, qui attendait depuis la fin de ses soins que Duo se réveille. Les quatre pilotes entrèrent en vitesse dans la chambre, pour trouver un tableau un peu surprenant : Sally pétrifiée contre le mur, Yuki étalé par terre et Duo assit dans le lit des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Duo ? », tenta Heero en essayant de ne pas le surprendre.

« C'est de ma faute, tout ça c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du être le seul à être puni. Pourquoi nous tous ? », souffla Duo.

Tous les pilotes sauf Quatre ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait et pourquoi Duo parlait de punition.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. On a choisi de te suivre de notre plein gré. Aucun de nous ne t'en veut pour cette punition », dit Quatre.

« Tout ça c'est parce que j'ai été égoïste. Et maintenant regarde ! Regarde Aypéros, regarde où ça nous a mené !? », cria Duo.

« Encore Aypéros », souffla Heero.

« Tu voulais être heureux et tu l'étais. On t'a arraché ton bonheur », continua Quatre s'asseyant près de Duo. « Tu n'as commis aucun crime. Ce sont tes juges qui sont coupables d'un crime : ton malheur. »

« Je n'ai pas pu protéger les êtres qui m'étaient chers. J'ai échoué dans mon rôle », souffla Duo.

« Jamais. Grâce à toi on est tous là pour reprendre ce qui t'est du », s'écria Yuki. « On vivant grâce à toi. J'ai fini mon entraînement grâce à toi. Tes sœurs ont réussi à nous réunir grâce à toi, alors je t'en supplie ne les laisse pas t'avoir maintenant », continua Yuki avant de se jeter dans les bras de Duo sous les yeux ébahis des trois pilotes largués.

« Yun-chan tu m'as manqué. Je te promets que maintenant tu seras fier de ton père », dit Duo resserrant son étreinte autour du garçon.

« Je suis déjà fier de toi. »

là les trois pilotes étaient sûrs de rêver, comment Duo pouvait-il être père d'un gamin de 10 ans alors que lui-même n'avait que 16 ans ?

« En attendant », lança Sally, « Il faut régler leur compte à Ipès et Zachachariel, avant qu'ils s'en prennent à plus d'innocents sur Terre. »

« C'est qui ces deux là ? » demanda Wufei.

« C'est Zech et Treize en résumé », dit Duo. « Il va falloir les éliminer et vite. Où sont-ils ? »

« Base dans le Fuji-Yama. Gros arsenal », répondit Sally. « Occupez vous d'abord du corps avant l'esprit. »

* * *

la suite dans le prochain chapitre!

please review


	8. Note de l'auteur

_Note de Ritsuko de la part de l'auteur_

Bonjour à tous ! Ici Ritsuko du trio Lukomax (dont fait partie l'auteur de cette fic) ! Et si je vous écris, vous vous en serez douté, ce n'est pas pour vous annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. En effet, il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre cette semaine à cause (sans rentrer dans les détails…) d'un changement de système d'exploitation chez Maxwell-sama qui fait que, pour le moment, elle ne peut pas updater. Mais pas d'inquiétude ! La fic est terminée sur papier et maxou devrait bientôt trouver un moyen de publier la suite. Alors restez branchés !


End file.
